phoenix_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix 2 Wiki:Wiki Policy
Being part of the Wikia network, the Wikia Terms of Use apply here. These rules are strict and straightforward, and anyone who does''' not follow them '''will face the consequences. We advise you to carefully read the following if you haven't yet. Policies 'Inappropriate' #Removing large amount(s) of content without a clear reason is considered vandalism. #Edit warring is considered spamming. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #This is not a fanfiction site. To write fictional stories regarding Phoenix II, post it to the blog section of your profile. #'Editing' or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors, except with granted permission from the user in question. #Links to M-Rated content will be deleted because they are likely to contain sexual scenes. #You need to be at least 13 years old to have an account on this wiki by Wikia's Terms of Use. #Privacy invasion is forbidden and you will be banned for it (see Three Month Bans). Minor speculation is allowed but in-depth discussion may result in you getting a warning. #No speculation and theories are permitted as content in pages. Users may discuss these subjects on their message walls, forums or comments, or as a blog post. #Not having read these policies is no excuse to break them. 'Recommendations' #Don't post comments as all capitals. Using caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect. #It's helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits. #Invite other Phoenix II pilots! #If you are new to this Wiki, please don't be shy and ask any of our Wiki Staff for help. #Be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like age, exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. 'Chat Policy' :See ''here''. Bans Depending on the severity of the offense, there may or may not be a warning issued. 'One week bans' #Excessive profanity in comments and discussions. #Repeatedly editing another user's profile page without being asked to (unless you're fixing minor errors). #Spamming. This includes: ##Creation of irrelevant pages or pages with nonsense/gibberish. ##Gibberish discussion posts. ##Constant, random posting of private messages/comments. 'One month bans' #Removing content from pages. #Harassment. This includes: #*Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their person. #*Constantly picking fights with one specific person. If it is not clear who starts the fights, both will be banned for the month. #*Constantly butting in on discussions despite repeatedly being asked to stay out of discussions of a similar style. #Threatening a person, whether it be anonymous users, members, Firi Games members or associates. #Abuse of multiple sub accounts. The main account will receive a one month ban. The other accounts receive a permanent ban. #Advertising content on pages, discussion threads or comment sections of any pages. #*Advertisement of Phoenix II or Firi Games content is not an exception because social links on the main page already serve as a link to content of this nature. #Repeating of one-week offenses. 'Three month bans' #Replacing content on pages with insulting phrases, especially those aimed towards members of Firi Games or associates. #Privacy invasions. #Repeating of one-month offenses. 'Six month bans' #Repeating of one and three month offenses. 'Permanent bans' #Inserting sexually explicit images or text, or links to pornographic content. #Impersonating someone you're not, especially those in Firi Games. #Repeating of six month offenses. 'Regarding Wiki Staff' All upper-level access users, this includes Moderators, Rollbacks, Admins, and Bureaucrats, who abuse their powers will be removed of their rights and sent back to the rank of a registered user. A repeat offense will end in the permanent removal of rights with no chance of reacquiring them. There may be a ban of a certain time issued, depending on what rule has been broken. Examples of abuse of power are: *Unbanning yourself after been given a ban. *Unnecessary banning of other members. *Not abiding by any rules stated above on this page.